Un trago de sake
by TinyCandy
Summary: Kakashi emborrachó a su equipo Genin. Sasuke se olvidó de su venganza, Sakura era demasiado intimidante, a un nivel al que Kakashi se negaba a tocarla, y Naruto... se mantuvo en silencio. One-shot. Un poco de OOC. Traducción de "A Sip of Sake" by SSSRHA.


Disclaimer: Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece. El autor es SSSRHA, y tengo su permiso para traducirla. Esto es la traducción de su historia "A Sip of Sake" que pueden encontrar en su perfil :) Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruté leyéndola y traduciéndola :D

 _Disclaimer:_ _Before anything, I want to clarify that I do not own this story. The author is_ SSSRHA _, and I have the author's permission to do the translation. This is the translation of the story "A Sip of Sake" that you guys can find on the author's profile :) I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed reading it and translating it!_

…

Era un día completamente normal. El equipo 7 había tenido una misión de rango D a las afueras de los muros de la villa. Habían terminado y caminaban con pesar de regreso a la aldea, bajo el deslumbrante sol.

Kakashi sonrió alegremente – ¡Hay un poco de sombra por allá! ¿Por qué no tomamos un descanso?

Ni siquiera había pasado un segundo cuando Naruto ya lo estaba abrazando, parloteando que él era _¡el mejor sensei!_ Sakura le agradeció con la cara enrojecida por el calor, e incluso Sasuke se veía aliviado.

Se sentaron en la sombra y platicaron (o torcieron los ojos, en el caso de Sasuke) hasta que Kakashi dijo: – ¡Tomemos un trago!

Les repartió los vasos y vertió un poco de agua en cada uno. Cuando ellos tomaron un sorbo fue evidente que _no_ era agua lo que les había servido.

Kakashi sonrió con gracia bajo su máscara.

Naruto empezó a ahogarse, roció a Kakashi en la cara con _sake_ , y dejó salir muchas maldiciones de su boca que hicieron que Kakashi casi se ahogara al tratar de suprimir su propia risa. Sakura sólo escupió la bebida alcohólica de su boca, y frunció su entrecejo. Sasuke fue el único en pasárselo, aunque con gran esfuerzo.

Despues, él volteó a ver a Kakashi – ¿Qué era _eso_?

–Un trago –dijo Kakashi tranquilamente.

–Es _alcohol_ , y tenemos doce años –Naruto empezó a hablar, dejando las groserías atrás, pero la forma en que lo dijo… lo hacía escucharse como algo inapropiado.

–Sí, –Sakura también estuvo de acuerdo con Naruto, finalmente recuperándose después de aquella sorpresa –es dañino para nuestro sistema inmunológico.

– ¡Son disparates! –dijo Kakashi.

– _¡¿Disparates?!_ ¡Nos podría dar una enfermedad en el hígado!

–Sólo bebiendo en exceso –dijo Kakashi a la ligera. –Además, mi sensei, el Cuarto Hokage, nos hizo lo mismo. Su sensei, Jiraiya el Sannin, se lo hizo al suyo. Y _su_ sensei, el Tercer Hokage, se lo hizo al suyo, y _su_ sensei, el Segundo Hokage…

– ¿Se lo hizo al suyo? –lo interrumpió Sasuke secamente.

– ¡Síp! Es la tradición del equipo 7 ¡Tu primer trago tiene que ser con tus compañeros!

–Se escucha muy lindo y poético, –dijo Sakura –pero le recuerdo que tenemos _¡Doce!_

–Y otra vez te recuerdo, ¡Esto será sólo una vez! Me aseguraré de que no vuelvan a tomar hasta que lleguen a la mayoría de edad.

Al ojo de Sakura le dio un tic – … está bien.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. Ella era una fangirl, y una _muy_ irritante, pero Sasuke tenía que admitir sus puntos fuertes. Ella siempre había sacado una puntuación más alta que él en los exámenes escritos, aunque el hubiera salido mucho mejor en promedio general.

Sasuke sabía que tomar a la edad de ellos era malo, pero realmente no sabía nada en específico sobre el tema. Por la mirada escandalizada de Sakura, ella probablemente sí sabía.

Esto era algo de sólo una ocasión. Si Sakura, quien parecía saber más sobre el tema (bar Kakashi), había estado de acuerdo…

Sasuke asentó dudosamente con su cabeza.

Los ojos de todos se dirigieron a Naruto, y a él le dio un tic.

– ¡Ah no, ni loco! Ni siquiera me importa si es malo para mí. ¡Sabe horrible! ¡Me niego a tomar si quiera una gota!

– ¡Pero Naruto, –Kakashi dijo –el Yondaime, Sandaime, y Nidaime se lo hicieron a sus equipos!

Naruto, quien aparentemente no había escuchado la conversación de hace unos segundos. Pausó – ¿En serio…?

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y le dio un vaso lleno de _sake_ –Ellos lo hicieron.

Naruto aun estaba un poco aprensivo. Finalmente, se sentó con la espalda erguida, cerró sus ojos, y se tomó el vaso de un solo trago.

Terminó tosiendo y diciendo malas palabras, pero sí se lo pasó. Sasuke y Sakura le siguieron el paso.

–Oye, –dijo Sasuke, ya sintiendo los efectos del alcohol – ¿Por qué no estás tomando, Kachi-sensei? –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo ligeramente cuando no pudo pronunciar correctamente el nombre de su sensei.

–Alguien tiene que cuidarlos para que no se metan en problemas –Kakashi le explicó.

–Ah… –Sasuke murmuró, tomando más _sake_.

Sakura dejó caer el vaso con gran fuerza en la barra – ¡O terminamos aquí o _me das más!_ –Sakura lo calló siseando.

Kakashi empezó a sudar y una pequeña gota le resbaló en la frente, y le sirvió más a su alumna.

 _Supongo que los dos ya están acabados por el resto del día…_

Sasuke, quien le había arrebatado una botella entera, empezó a divagar con incoherencia sobre venganza. Sakura se arrastró repentinamente hacia Sasuke y le pegó en la cara, tumbándolo hasta el piso.

–Cállate antes de que te mate –dijo Sakura tomando una kunai de su bolsillo, pero Kakashi rápidamente se la arrebató.

– ¿Qué mosca les picó a ellos? –Naruto preguntó.

Kakashi parpadeó. Naruto se tomó otro vaso, probablemente su octavo hasta ahorita, y no mostraba señales de estar tomado.

 _Debe ser el Kyuubi quien lo está ayudando a recuperarse._

–Están tomados, Naruto.

– ¿Por qué yo no estoy tomado? –Tu… _pequeño amigo_ acelera tu metabolismo… y te está sanando.

–Ah…

Y todo valió… desde ahí. Bueno, era de esperarse. Dentro de los confusos recuerdos de _su_ primer trago, él había terminado teniendo un concurso para saber quién podía tener los ojos abiertos sin parpadear por más tiempo con un tronco, Rin lo había amenazado de castrarlo, y Obito de alguna forma le había puesto una _correa_ a su sensei, reclamándolo como su nueva mascota humana.

Sasuke empezó su monologo sobre la venganza nuevamente, sólo para detenerse y fruncir el ceño. – ¿De… de qué hablábamos?

–De cómo era que te ibas a vengar –Kakashi dijo.

– ¿Vengarme…? ¿De quién?

–Tu hermano.

– ¿Tengo un hermano?

–Sí… y asesinó a tu familia entera.

 _Ah ya yai…_

–Olvídalo.

–Kay, Kachi-se… –El sonido de tu respiración es tan irritante –Sasuke se congeló. Sakura, quien había dicho eso, lo miró con desprecio. El agarre que tenía en su vaso era tan fuerte que lo hizo añicos. No parecía que sintiera el dolor de las cortadas debido a los fragmentos de porcelana.

Ella lentamente caminó hacia él. Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon con miedo – ¡Déjame! ¡Ka, kachi-sensei, jup!

No obstante, Kakashi estaba preocupado por algo más. Había pasado una hora y Naruto estaba tomado, siendo visible en sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas. Sin embargo, siguiendo la tendencia ya obvia, Naruto era completamente lo opuesto a como normalmente él se comportaba.

Naruto perezosamente tomó un trago de la botella de _sake_ que previamente había robado de Sasuke. Vio como Sakura intentó matar a Sasuke sin interés, con una mirada lejana.

Kakashi se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado de Naruto.

– ¿Qué piensas?

Naruto se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo –Nada.

Kakashi suspiró –Normalmente te llamaría la atención por decir algo así, pero yo, habiendo estado tomado muchas veces, sé que es posible pesar nada por lagos periodos de tiempo.

Naruto bufó, tomando otro trago – ¿Acaso no debería estar más preocupado de que Sakura está intentando matar a Sasuke?

–¿Acaso tú no?

–Son _sus_ estudiantes.

–Son _tus_ compañeros.

Naruto se burló –Sasuke me odia, él no haría nada si _yo_ estuviera en esa situación. ¿Por qué fregados debería ayudarlo yo?

Kakashi pausó. ¿Realmente así era como Naruto se sentía?

– …Creo que estás subestimando a Sasuke.

Naruto le dio una mirada inquisitiva – ¿En serio? Porque él me ha dejado en claro sobre lo que piensa de mí.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros –Deberías saber que las personas no son transparentes como se ven –el " _porque definitivamente tú has escondido cosas_ ," estaba más que implicado.

–Sigo sin ver por qué debería de ayudarlo.

–Realmente te cae bien. Sé que lo sabes, así que no lo niegues. Eso debería ser razón suficiente para el gran Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto se quedó callado. Después, suspiró – ¿Por qué siempre tiene la razón?

–Soy tu sensei, ese es mi trabajo.

Naruto se levantó estirándose.

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi posó nuevamente sus ojos en sus otros estudiantes.

Sakura había golpeado fuertemente a Sasuke en la cabeza con una roca, y el muchacho yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, tirado en una piscina de su propia sangre.

Sakura felizmente suspiró – ¡Así! ¡Mucho mejor!

Kakashi terminó llevando rápidamente a Sasuke al hospital, y Naruto arrastró a Sakura con ellos, evitando que ella lastimara a alguien más (sorprendentemente él era muy persuasivo).

Con suerte, Sasuke sólo había recibido una leve contusión y necesitaba un par de puntadas, sin daño cerebral permanente. A Sakura le habían suturado la mano y enredado en vendas.

Kakashi tuvo a un médico para disipar forzosamente el alcohol del sistema de Sakura (él y Naruto se contrajeron en dolor al escucharla vomitar violentamente). Ella tendría una resaca espantosa, pero nada más.

Kakashi ni siquiera podía castigarla por lastimar a su compañero, ya que él había sido quien la había emborrachado. Además, probablemente ni recordaría lo que pasó al día siguiente. –Bueno, –dijo Naruto, sentándose al lado de un Sasuke inconsciente –esto se puso feo.

–Sí… pero no tan feo como lo que le sucedió al equipo de mi sensei. Él se despertó desnudo en el bosque, el papá de Sasuke estaba sufriendo de agotamiento severo del chakra por razones que nunca supimos, y el señor Hiashi terminó al lado de cadáver.

– ¿Un cadáver…? –Sí. La mujer terminó siendo un ninja extremista, así que el señor Hiashi no se metió en muchos problemas.

–Ya veo… ¿Aún tiene _sake_?

Kakashi miró a Naruto – ¿Aun estas tomado?

–Síp.

–No creo jamás haber escuchado a alguien tomado admitir que están tomados.

–Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

–Lo sé. Como sea… creo que has tomado suficiente por un día.

Naruto suspiró –Como digas, Kakashi-sensei.

…

Sasuke pasó la noche en el hospital. Se despertó la mañana siguiente, fresco y listo… con un pequeña (gran) resaca, sin recuerdos pasando su segundo vaso de alcohol.

Sakura fue enviada a su casa y Kakashi fue sermoneado por los padres de ella ("¡NO NOS INTERESA SI ES UNA _TRADICIÓN_ , NUESTRA HIJA TIENE _**DOCE**_! ¿Y POR QUÉ TIENE EL BRAZO VENDADO?). Ella no recordaba nada después de su primer trago.

Naruto… de hecho, Kakashi lo perdió de vista. Estaba con el un momento, y al siguiente ya había desaparecido.

Cuando se volvieron a ver a la semana siguiente, Naruto parecía estar bien. Se veía un poco más pensativo de lo usual, y Kakashi a veces lo cachaba mirando a Sasuke con una mirada calculadora, pero eso era todo.

…

 **Quince años después:**

–Sensei, –dijo Sarada Uchiha –esto es alcohol.

–Lo sé, –dijo Konohamaru alegremente – ¡Es tradición del equipo 7! ¡Tu primer trago es con tus compañeros de equipo!

–No somos el equipo 7… –dijo Boruto.

Konohamaru hizo pucheros –Tal vez sea cierto, pero ustedes son quienes siguen el legado del antiguo equipo 7.

–Bueno, –dijo Boruto – ¡Siempre estoy listo para la siguiente aventura! –prosiguió tomándose el paso de un trago.

Mitsuki sonrió y le siguió el paso.

Sarada dudó un poco, pero imitó a sus compañeros. Konohamaru sonrió ampliamente.

–Entonces, –Mitsuki habló – ¿El antiguo equipo 7 lo hizo? ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Boruto y Sarada parecieron interesados.

Konohamaru se rió –Le pregunte al sexto Hokage y me dijo que Sasuke tomó tanto que olvidó casi todo, y Sakura le dio una contusión a Sasuke, después de afirmar que el sonido de su respiración era irritante.

Hubo muchas risas.

Una vez calmados, Naruto preguntó – ¿Qué hay de mi papá?

Konohamaru frunció el ceño un poco –Casi nada. Ya sabes, tiene a Kurama. Él contrarrestó los efectos negativos del alcohol.

– ¿Así que mi papá no estaba tomado? –No, él estaba tomado. Simplemente no actuó de manera diferente a como normalmente lo hacía… al menos eso fue lo que me dijo el sexto Hokage me dijo.

Naruto suspiró desanimado –Adiós a mi fuente de chantaje.

Konohamaru casi se ahogó con su risa.

Al final Sarada terminó con una roca por mascota a la que nombró Zaza, Boruto estaba convencido de que él era un pájaro, y Mitsuki empezó a reírse incontrolablemente (y se desmayó porque el oxigeno no alcanzaba a llegar a sus pulmones).

Ah, los buenos tiempos.

 _ **~El Fin~**_

 _ **Corrección: Había demasiados errores en la historia. Lo releí y arreglé la mayoría de ellos.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Me tomó años escribir la historia completa en mi teléfono.**_

 _ **¡Recuerden ponerlo en Favoritos, Follow (seguirlo), y comentar! Soy SSSRHA, ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
